I'll Get You First
by DCFDTL
Summary: The DCFDTL get tired of Father, but he has other plans:get rid of them first. Will the KND help the DC? Chapter 3 now added! The KND arrive!
1. Trouble begins

Author's note: I don't own KND. Please review and no flames!

It was a day like any other all places were silent until an explosion was heard from the

distance. It was in the Kids Next Door tree house were a battle had just finished in the

ground five kids known as the Delightful Children from down the lane stared angrily

at their arch-enemies who had won the battle again and destroyed Father's machine.

"Sorry , we didn't mean to win and destroy your ship!" said numbuh three not really

knowing what she was saying.

"Of course we meant to! They came to destroy us and failed again." Numbuh 4 replied.

"Exactly now go away before your lunch time arrives." Said numbuh one in a mocking

tone. All of the KND laughed and left, they knew the DC were not dangerous with no

machine or weapon they are just a bunch of five weak children…

"Father will get really angry." The DC said in unison they headed down the tree house

and back to the mansion. The DC were always forced to talk in unison but when Father

was not around they could talk by themselves. They hated their lives talking as one and

obeying Father's orders but they had to or they had to face the "or else option."

"Now that I think about it we had never been punished or anything." Lenny mentioned.

"It's true but better take our cautions we don't know what he can do next." Leonard

(The tall kid) answered. The rest of them nodded their heads and remained silent all

the way home until they arrived to the mansion's door.

"He can kill us if he wants…" Ginny (the tall girl) whispered with fear.

"With his fiery powers …" John (the short blond kid) muttered.

"We have failed lots of times… he has a good pretext for doing it." Leah ( the short girl)

answered.

"Don't worry that much maybe we will have a chance to convince him in giving us

another chance…" Leonard said trying to cheer up his younger siblings.

"I hope it could be as you said, we're always forced to do things we hate." Replied

Leah.

"Yes why do we have to use these uniforms?" added John, "W e don't even go to a

private school"

"It's so unfair maybe we should be the ones who get rid of him!" Lenny said by mistake

The other ones were about to reply when someone interrupted.

"Excuse me would you like to get in the mansion?" Said Jenkins, their butler, who had

heard everything. Jenkins knew the DC's problems but he couldn't help Father was the

main problem again.

"Sure" the DC said. "Where's Father?" they asked with hopes that he hadn't arrived yet.

"He said he will be out for a while." Jenkins answered, then he promised them that he

won't tell anything. The delightfuls entered and thought about their conversation if they

got rid of Father there will be no torture…

Meanwhile in another part of the city in a secret lab Father and his henchmen planned

another mission against KND. Their new machine and plans were ready so gave the

final instructions:

"Make sure to get everything ready for tomorrow night!" He said, "I hope those kids

of mine can succeed if they don't…" Father held a handgun up and laughed cruelly.

"I'll kill them first."

To be continued. Sorry to keep you waiting but the next chapter will be better than this one..


	2. The Torture begins

Author's Note: I don't own KND. Please review.

"Listen, team, the Kids Next Door organization have found that Father has plans,"

numbuh one explained, "He has a new machine to destroy us but we're not gonna let

him get us so…"

"We'll destroy his machine first." Numbuh five added. Numbuh one nodded and they

began setting up everything.

Later on at the delightful manor:

"So…you have failed again, remember what I told you?" Father was really mad with

the delightfuls.

"Yes, Father….but…" Father began laughing cruelly. "I won't accept it, now you will

be punished!" Father began emitting fire from his body and launching it everywhere.

The delightfuls tried to ran outside the room but the door locked up in front of them.

"You shall pay now!" Father grabbed John by the neck and began squeezing him the

others stared in horror as flames went directly to his throat and chest.

"Please stop…we'll do anything please stop…." the DCFDTL said shouting.

"Stop?" Father let John free he fell to the ground motionless but instead of stopping

Father began to kick him in the stomach, some blood came out of his mouth.

"I said stop!" Leonard got tired of Father and tried to stop him but it was useless, when

he tried to stop him Father grabbed him by both arms.

"Leave them alone…please." Leonard pleaded the delightfuls said the same to father:

They tried to convince him to stop torturing Leonard and John but Father just laughed.

"Well, look who I have in here the oldest of all of you." Father said this and then

punched Leonard's nose, he began bleeding but he didn't stop and he began to crush

Leo's arms making them brake; finally he grabbed him from a tuft of hair and burned

his face. The delightful cried in pain and fell near John's immobile body.

"Who will be the next one?" Father smirked, "See your elder brother, He got beaten so

easily." He launched a fireball to their direction but thy dodged on time after many tries

Father hit another delightful…Leah laid in the ground watching her burned leg and

trying to move.

"You'll be the next one!" the others stared in panic and shouted him to stop as they tried

to make John and Leonard wake up. Father grabbed Leah by the head and clobbered her

with a piece of wood that had fallen by all the fire, she cried in pain. Then she received

a punch in her face that made her glasses cracked and almost brake, then she was

harshly thrown to the ground, Father began to crush her ribs with his flaming foot

out of her mouth came more blood. The remaining two tried to find a way out but it was

hopeless again.

"Let's finish this one and for all!" Father showed them the handgun. "Say goodbye to

the rest of you!" He pointed the weapon to Lenny and Ginny…they were trapped….

I'll stop in here but if you want an update please review! Sorry to let you waiting if you wanted me to continue, no flames please.


	3. Saved?

Author Note's: I don't own KND. Please review!

"Father…please don't do it…" Lenny finally said, shaking in fear.

"Shut up!" he replied, "Don't talk separately you're supposed to act like one, that differs

you from those brats next door!"

"We will…but please don't kill us." Ginny and Lenny said in unison, their emotionless

tone of voice was substituted by the fear they felt.

"What other option I got?" the delightfuls remained silent, "You are useless now so…"

he was about to pull the trigger when something crashed into the mansion, making him

shoot by the wrong direction. It was the KND in their S.C.A.M.P.E.R, the DC never

thought they would be so happy to see them.

"Better tell us what you're planning or we'll have too…" numbuh one stopped when he

saw the situation, it seemed that they arrived at the wrong time.

"Umm…we better leave, right numbuh one?" numbuh two said. "Yeah, retreat!" he said.

"Don't move! Or I'll shoot you too!" Father raised the handgun and pointed towards the

KND. Father was not paying attention to the DCFDTL, it was the chance for Ginny and

Lenny to flee…they couldn't leave their siblings there…but they could stop Father

somehow. Lenny whispered something to Ginny, while Father pointed at numbuh one.

"You will be the first one, prepare to…what the?" someone had knocked Father with

piece of brick that had fallen form the fire, it was Lenny. The KND stared at him for a

moment but no for too long because Father was getting up, so they began to leave.

"Please take us with you! You can't leave us here!" the 2 delightfuls pleaded. Before

anyone could answer the 2 of them had already gone inside their ship, and they were

already leaving to the tree house. The delightfuls remained silent as the rest of the KND

stared at them, nobody knew what to say until someone finally spoke:

"So, what was exactly happening in there?" numbuh one asked.

"Father…he attacked us, he was about to kill us…luckily you interrupted him and we

got away…" they said in unison, their eyes were full of fear and shiny as if they were

about to cry.

"Ha!" numbuh four exclaimed, "You are making such a drama, I bet that you are acting

this up!"

"Numbuh five thinks the same." she said. "But I don't!" said numbuh three, "They are

so scared, I'm sure that they really need our help!" numbuh one was about to deny it but

the DC interrupted.

"Please help us if you don't our siblings will die…if they aren't dead now…"

"Well I guess that we can help you, but only sector V will, or we'll get into trouble

with the organization." numbuh one answered. "Don't take us wrong, we still don't trust

you."

"Th-thank you." they said, and finally they could show their emotionless expression.

"And don't take us wrong neither." the KND were suspicions but they agreed, those 2

might be useful…

To be continued…


End file.
